


cushion czar

by sotori



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Other, POV Second Person, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader-Insert, Smut, hope y'all are ready for pillow prince action, skeleton ghost wang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 02:51:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5480528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sotori/pseuds/sotori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sans is lazy in absolutely everything he does, no exceptions. Reader is gender-neutral.</p>
            </blockquote>





	cushion czar

**Author's Note:**

> /utg/ seemed to like this so i thought i'd share it here; sorry it's so short. my other works will be posted to ao3 eventually as well. this is the first lewd thing i've ever written pls be gentle

You regretted making the suggestion the second the words tumbled out of your mouth. 

“jeez, kid, i knew you were a freak we started dating, but i never thought you’d go this far.” Sans said, grin growing as he shifted the pillows on his bed around to better support himself. He flopped down on the bed.

You frowned, looking away from him.

“So you aren’t interested in taking this further.”

“never said that. you just…can’t expect me to do much.” he commented, taking off his jacket and tossing it towards the sock pile on the floor.

Sighing, you weighed your options. It wasn’t much of a difficult choice, honestly. You could either go to bed, unfilled and unhappy, or you could put in a little work for your prize.

“heh. don’t look so sternum, babe,” he said with a wink. “i think i’m pretty great in bed…”

Your eyes narrowed at this comment as he leaned back onto the pillows he fixed, putting his hands behind his head.

“…i can sleep for hours at a time.”

You resisted the urge to scowl as you pulled off your pants, socks, and underwear, leaving them scattered around the carpet. It wasn’t long before you joined him on the bed, straddling his hips. He looked up at you, seemingly admiring the view, and you pressed your lips to his teeth in a pseudo-kiss.

“I can always make you participate.”

“you can try, but chances are i’ll be a lazybones no matter what you pull on me.”

Sans snapped his fingers and you watched as the blue light from his eye traveled down to his pelvis. An electric blue dick grew on top of his basketball shorts, illuminating the fabric beneath it slightly with a soft glow. You bit your lip at the sight of it. It was an average length, but a lot thicker than you had imagined and he definitely made it ribbed on purpose. 

You reached down and slid the tip of his cock against your entrance, swirling the precum that had formed around the head. The material he used to conjure his member, whatever it was, made it easy for you to slip it inside you despite its girth. You could feel him twitch as you took the whole thing inside you, ass brushing against the slippery fabric of his shorts.

“fuck, you’re tight…” he hissed, beads of sweat forming on his skull. 

You paused for a moment and smirked.

“Still not going to help me?”

“not a chance.” He faked a yawn to emphasize the end of his statement.

A light blue blush started to overtake his cheekbones. You could feel him tense up beneath you as you started to move, slowly before taking his entire length inside you again. You moved your hands from either side of Sans’ head up his shirt to grip at his lower vertebrochondral ribs. Moving faster, you ground your hips down on him, looking to hit that one spot inside you that will make this whole ordeal worthwhile.

You whimpered, breathing erratic as you came closer and closer to your peak. Sans rocked his hips underneath you ever so slightly to meet your movements. If you had been more conscious, you would have taken this small action as a victory. As much as he was trying to hide it, Sans had become a blushing mess underneath you, gritting his teeth to keep from moaning.

“Fuck, S-Sans, please…” you said, starting to see stars around the edge of your vision. “P-please just cum inside me already.”

“sure thing, kitten.” 

He tightened his grip on you, finger bones digging into your hips and roughly pulling you down onto him one last time. You moaned loudly as you felt him spill into you, causing you to succumb to the pressure building within you. You doubled over, pressing your forehead to his, and your eyes fluttered shut as you met his gaze. He groaned, moving his hands to dig his finger tips into the roundest part of your ass as you continued to ride out the aftershocks of your orgasm. Breathing heavy, you felt warmth creep up your face as it sunk in that at some point during the night’s events, his pupils had shifted to subtle heart shapes.

He blinked a few times, lights in his eyes changing back to their normal round shape as he carefully pulled out of you. You glanced down at the mess the two of you had made, a dark spot now occupying the area on his pants his glowing erection did a few moments earlier.

“i’ll take care of it later.”

You knew he wouldn’t.


End file.
